Brotherly love
by Xathan-Leviathan-McCullough
Summary: UsUk, GerPru, ItaMano, JaChi pairing. These four pairing gives a new meaning to brotherly love. Please read and comment, Thank you
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the side of his bed hoping he would wake up with a pleased smile on his I wished this would happen, this perfect sight consiantly in my mind, I knew better than to hope for it.

"West…" I whispered. "When will you belong to the awesome me…"

As I moved a piece of hair from his face, he grabbed my arm and aimed a gun at me before revealing his sky blue eyes.

"Brother?" he said, slightly puzzled, letting go of the grip and putting his gun down on the night stand. "Wha'z are you doing he'ze?"

"Oh…" I said slightly disappointed at his reaction then remembering the real reason why I came here. "Well for being the awesome Prussia, I came to tell you the messages the awesome me rememvered to tell you."

"Who are they from?" he asked yawning.

I couldn't help to stare at how big and wide his mouth can open. Oh how much I would love to have my length in his mouth…

"Brother…?" he cautiously asked.

"Oh yeah!" I replied wishing that the blush of embrassment would disappear from my face. "Italy said 'Germany help! Me and Romano ran out of pasta again!' and Japan said 'I have somewhere to be at today so I won't be able to meet up with you and Italy-san, my apologizes.'"

"Great…" he mumbled getting up.

His blonde hair fell all over just right to make him look hotter and he was only in his boxers and tank top.

"I'll start breakfast." He said heading for the door.

"No!" I rushed over. "I'll cook today"

XxXxXxXxX

"Will you shut up already?!" I shouted at him, getting highly annoyed.

"But we have no pasta!" He whined then started to whimper.

In moment like this I can't help but think _Damn…he look so innocent and fucking adorable! _I walked over to his and shook him.

"I will get some pasta!" I said.

This made him quite happy and had his ridiculous grin on his face which I couldn't help but smirk at because when it comes to Italy…you can't but help to be happy around him, which is also the reason why I don't stay mad at him for so long.

When I got back with pasta, Italy was running around in his boxers and his jacket. Instantly I got a nose bleed.

"Dammit!" I shouted running to the bathroom.

I cleaned the stupid nosebleed away and found myself to be quite hard at the thought of Italy in my head.

"Are you okay~?" Italy asked innocently from behind me.

"GUAH!" I yelled. "What are you doing here stupido?!"

"I came to help you out like Germany helps me out~!" He said, turning me around and getting really close to my face.

Instantly I felt the blood rush to my cheek causing a blush, me getting harder, lips dying to connect with his, and my nosebleed starting all over again.

He cleaned up the nose bleed and kissed my cheek.

"All better~!" he said, then hugging me.

". .. ti amo" I said to him.

"Ti amo fratello~!" he smiled up at me.

I forced a smile back before I pushed him away and ran to my room. _Right…_ I thought, _only as a brother…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yello my awesome followers :D Sorry for the long wait just some stuff happened . yh... BUT I AM BACK! *bows* now enjoy ^.^**

**xXxXxXxXx**

I walked up to his home unsure on how I felt about going to his home. It has been forever since I have been here. I knocked on his door hoping he wans't here.

"One moment aru!" I heard him yell.

I felt myself unable to swallow. I am not used to emotions but why do I have this one...I went to war with him hoping it would destroy this feeling but all it did was put me through pain and suffering and crying at night.

"Ni hao a-" His cheerful greeting dropped when he seen me.

It wasn't a sight of disapproval or hatred...his face was neutral while his eyes were also hurt and happiness.

"...Gēgē..." he simply mumbled.

"Kon'nichiwa otōto." I said bowing.

When I got stood back up i didn't know what happened. It came as a shock to me actually. He hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"Wǒ tā mā de hèn nǐ, dàn wǒ yě ài nǐ!" Is all he kept saying.

I stood there silently not pushing him away unsure if I should embrace him like I always wanted to or if I should just stand there.

"Hug me you idiot!" I managed to get out though his crying.

Unlike my regular self, I hugged him tightly holding him as close as I could like I always wanted to for all my life. I just wanted him and only him. No one else mattered right now. I cried out my pain with him too. I felt a big relief get off my shoulders.

"China, who is it?" I heard come out of the house.

My eyes snapped open and reality hit me.

"Oh Japan! Privet comrade." Said Russia just standing there in a sheet.

I pushed China away and seen that he was only in boxers and Russia's jacket.

"I-I-I am really sorry Russia-san." I said trying to regain myself back.

"Kiku, I can ex-"

"Chigau!" I shouted. "No...I should've known..." I mumbled and ran off hearing Yao yelling my name after me.

**xXxXxXxXx**

Passionate kisses were being exchanged between us. I hunger for kisses but strangely it wasn't being fulfilled. I kept kissing him though not caring and soon our clothes were off and we were on the bed.

"Ready amour?" he asked already huffing from our battle over the kisses and who would be on top.

"Shut up frog!" I shouted back at him huffing myself.

In he thrush it and continually pounding in me deeper and deeper he went. IT felt so strange...everytime the passion decreased and my yearning increased. I could feel his hand soft touching my dick. I forced the moan out of me.

"Amour!" I heard him say and felt a warmth inside me and he get off.

I got up simply and walked into the shower, the daily routine. Battle over kisses, I get fucked, I take shower, then go into the bed. But this time it is different. I stood in the shower and Francis came up behind me.

"I thought we be a little different today." he said and started rubbing my dick again.

With the warmth of the water and his gesture I got really hard and started moaning. I lean into him when all of a sudden, I didn't see Francis...

"My little brit~." I heard.

"...my hero..." I mumbled to the american I seen.

He then leaned his head to my ear and whispered softly like a purr "I want to hear my name."

"ALFRED!" I shouted before cumming.

Before I knew it, I fell to the bath tub floor with the water washing the cum away.

"Alfred...Alfred?!" Francis said upset drying off and throwing the towel to the ground.

"Francis I can explain!" I shouted wrapping a towel around my waist following him into the bathroom.

"Non! I can't believe it...When were you going to tell me amour?!" he shouted at me.

"What?! It just came out! I nev-"

"In your sleep you say his name too! All the time when your drunk you talk about him!" he shouted all dressed now.

He started heading to the door, I following.

"Francis! Please talk to me! Please!" I begged.

"NON! GO TALK TO ALFRED! THE ONE YOU WANT TO FUCK!" he yelled opening the door and storming out while I stood there fozen like a statue.

"...is that true Arthur?" I heard him say.

He was standing there with a bag of cherries and some stupid comics.

"Fuck it!" I said kissing him and pulling him into my home and closing the door for if i was going to be miserable, I might as well fuck the one who is always in my head though this is the first time i admitted it.


End file.
